The instant invention relates generally to jewelry ornaments and more specifically it relates to earrings for an earlobe having two pierced holes.
Numerous jewelry ornaments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be worn by a female person. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,115,280; 2,869,338 and 4,489,572 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.